


Tangergine

by NorahPines



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Creepypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahPines/pseuds/NorahPines
Summary: A short creepypasta I wrote about Dayshift at Freddy's back in October for my English class.
Kudos: 6





	Tangergine

_“It was a dark and stormy night.”_

This is the way the book “A Wrinkle in Time” started. It was a famous start to a famous book, and that’s why Jack Kennedy was reading that line for the eighteenth time in his life. It had been eighteen years now since he first read the book. Since his parents had…

Jack sighed. He didn’t want to think about that right now. He turned his focus back to the book, but after a few sentences, quickly realized he couldn’t focus. Getting up from his bed, he sighed again, thinking about the first day of work he had the next day at his new job. _Mondays are always fresh beginnings and the worst thing ever rolled into one_ , an inner voice said as Jack walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. After searching the pantry for something he felt like eating, Jack decided on Ramen Noodles with corn, along with two slices of toast- topped, of course, with the finest exotic butters. Just as he was getting the water started, his dog, Black Jack, Dark as the Darkest Midnight, walked into the room.

Black Jack was a solid black Shiba Inu, a very rare kind of dog. Jack had found him fighting a bear on the side of the road one night, and since the dog was losing, he’d ran out at the bear yelling and screaming, picked up the dog, and ran back to the car with the dog before driving off. The dog was a friendly type of dog, and despite Jack’s best efforts, he’d never found the owner. So, he kept the dog.

Black Jack was dragging his favorite toy, George the bear, with him by his right leg. Jack could never remember why the brown bear was named George, but he got the feeling it was from some a book, or a video game, or a combination of the two. _Whatever. It doesn’t matter all that much._ Jack put the toast into the toaster and the noodles into the now-boiling water. He double-checked that he’d gotten the beef flavor or ramen, then poured the boiled noodles and water into a bowl, mixed in the packet of beef flavoring and some frozen corn, and set the bowl on a plate alongside his buttered toast. _Bon appetít, Jack._

The ramen was just as good as Jack expected. It tasted like MSG beef, hot noodles, and room temperature corn. Nothing less than he’d expected, but nothing more. The toast was good, too. It was like eating a very thick chip, but not flavored- unless you count Norwegian goat butter as a flavor.

But then he saw it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw- or at least he thought he saw- something other than the darkness outside. Through the window, he could have sworn he’d seen something he hadn’t seen in nearly 10 months- but no. It couldn’t have been him. He went to jail; he murdered Dee. He’d murdered his only sister, sixteen years ago, and when they’d finally met, 10 months ago, he hadn’t even known it was him until it was almost too late...

No matter. It doesn’t matter right now.

_It doesn’t matter._

Jack looked down at his plate. The toast was gone, only crumbs remaining. The noodles were gone, too, with a little broth left. When had he eaten them? _Huh._ Brushing it off like he did everything in his life, Jack got up and put his dishes in the dishwasher. Jack had a long day of work ahead of him. Jack walked upstairs. Jack put on his pajamas. Jack got in bed. Jack reached over and turned off his lamp. Jack closed his eyes. Jack fell asleep.

Jack woke up. It was morning. Still eight o’clock- plenty early, as work didn’t start until noon. Still, Jack decided to get going and be productive. It was the first day, after all, and he wanted to make a good impression. _How long has it been since I showered?_ Jack decided to ignore the question for the time being and take a shower. Jack, however, was a huge procrastinator, and ended up taking an hour. _Again._ Still, he still had three-

_Again, Jack._

With his three remaining hours, Jack decided to pick out an outfit for the day. _But he was hungry._ Ignoring his clothes, Jack walked downstairs, ready for a bowl of hot blueberry oatmeal. But something distracted him- Black Jack. He was sleeping in his bed, not running around, not doing anything- something he only did when his food bowl was empty. Jack quickly checked the bowl, and it was, in fact, empty. Jack jogged to the pantry, got a scoop of dog food out of the bag, and jogged back. He quickly poured the kibble into the bowl and turned around.

There was no dog to be seen.

“Why, hello there, old sport~” a voice somewhere behind Jack said. It was said so nonchalantly that you might have thought it was just Jack’s long-lost brother returning home at last, but to Jack himself, it echoed in his mind for what might have been minutes before anything else happened. _It can’t be him. It just can’t. He just can’t._

_Oh, but he can._

It was him. Dave. The one who had kidnapped, and later killed, Dee by taking advantage of the confusion of the moment and the crowd all those years ago. Standing before Jack now on the other side of his own living room.

“You shouldn’t have applied for that job, sportsy,” Dave said ever-so-casually as he slowly took a step forward. “You should’ve known that I can escape. I mean, I worked at what’s got to be the most dangerous job in Utah. And before that, I worked at the other Utah location. You know, the one that was by the Grand Canyon.” Dave took another step forward. “And before that? The Colorado location. I got them all shut down, and it’s what they deserved.” He was now halfway across the living room. Jack hadn’t moved.

“I thought I was going to get the whole chain shut down. But you…” Dave paused as a tear started brimming in his eye. “YOU BETRAYED ME! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FINALLY HAVE SOMEONE WHO WAS PROUD OF ME, OR AT LEAST ACCEPTED ME AND SAW THE GOOD IN WHAT I WAS DOING!” He paused again to wipe the tear from his cheek. “You did everything with me. We were in it together, old sport…”

Dave reached into his pocket with one hand and made a sudden movement with the rest of his body. Before he could figure out what just happened, Jack felt himself being lifted up in the air by his pajama shirt. With the hand that wasn’t holding Jack, Dave pulled his newly-gloved hand out of his pocket and placed it around Jack’s throat. “Dave- I- boss- couldn’t- police-” Jack choked out. “I know, sportsy,” Dave replied. “That doesn’t change anything.”

_It faded to black._


End file.
